Sweet night meeting
by paleblue nightingale
Summary: Hermione Granger is his.


_Sweet night meeting_

In the Gryffindor common room, in front of the fire that burned bright flame fire, sat cross-legged leaning against the sofa's swarthy boy dressed in striped pajama bottoms and red gold robe, exposing lightly muscled chest and abdomen, and stared into the empty sketchbook.

View its wondrous cornflower blue eyes suggested that he actually oblivious to what was happening around him. Thoughtfully clean white sheet. Normally aroused in him a desire to fill him pictures of the world, his family, friends, classmates or teachers, but that night could only think of an argument with his girlfriend.

Actually ex-girlfriend, he thought with a wicked grin, Dean Thomas and brushed back a strand of dark hair.

Ginny Weasley him in the afternoon made it clear that the famous Boy-Who-Lived does not even reach his ankles and not heroism or what would jot. A Dean, somewhat to my amusement realized he watched his face turning red and ugly girlfriend on her neck bulging repulsive spots in shouting that the only feelings for Harry Potter, the boy with whom unknowingly competed throughout their relationship, not anger nor hatred but regret that classmate's neck hung hysterical, angry and jealous shrew.

In moments like this, Dean thanked God for their college. Gryffindor not find curious questions, nečastovali him every three seconds compassionate glances and still did not ask if it is okay. Only make sure that breathes and is not going to fight me again and mind his own business.

The only person who gave him more attention was Hermione Granger and Dean admitted that he was glad.

Hermione liked him since fourth grade, not the ball as most of the male population of the castle, but from dancing lessons with Professor McGonagall. Miona was the only girl from faculty, who was with him was willing to dance and when she stepped on the foot countless times during rollover and he almost dislocated his shoulder. But in the end, thanks to her patience learned rather well waltz and a few other dances, for which she was extremely grateful.

Dean wanted to invite Hermione to the Yule Ball, he hesitated so long that they could not make it. When he heard Ron asks her how she invites boiled his blood in his veins, and he had to clench his fists to a friend not hit. But sadness swept over him, from the finding that he had missed his chance.

He nearly jumped out of her skin when he saw how beautiful little Hermione, his Hermione touched the clunky Viktor Krum.

The Quidditch player strutted like a proud peacock and Dean reluctantly had to admit that my why.

And though the evening was delightful, could not equal it, as it looked today, two years later.

During that time she grew a few inches, but still was petite and slender, albeit with perfect round curves. Her hair was longer now, zkrocenější, in large glossy waves fell to her waist and shone like old gold and amber. The oval shape she lost the last vestiges of childhood and brightened her delicate features. Beautiful eyes the color of cinnamon seemed brighter and larger, framed by thick lashes were extremely seductive and sparkled in their intelligence and laughter. Together with a small straight nose, sprinkled with golden freckles, full lips Rose in heart shape and skin color, light ones resembling honey, it was an irresistible combination.

A more appealing her feel that your beauty and power over the opposite sex oblivious.

The male half of the schools in her was crazy, even though it admitted even her best friend Seamus Finnigan, belonged to them and Dean.

It was not a stupid child affection that would soon disappear, but a deep feeling that persisted. Dean but he knew Hermione it does not feel anything like that, that was her only good friend. She did not know about the travel suitcase filled with his drawings, nor that, as she spends many hours in the library just so he could calm and undisturbed watch and dream about what it would be if one could proceed and kiss her on the mouth.

That began with Ginny was a stupid mistake. Only tried to distract his thoughts from the beautiful redhead classmates and it just at that time invited on a date. And when it failed to start, had to quit at least when the kissing Ginny featured with her best friend.

Dean with another sigh, looked into merrily dancing flames.

Now the youngest Weasley ended for them, for them both.

"Dean?" Said a slightly husky female voice. The dark boy turned toward the stairs, of which just slowly met his dream girl.

Hermione was dressed in a long toe white nightgown with long sleeves that were sticking out from under nezavázaného Gryffindor robe, under the breasts adorned with wide gold ribbon and shoes on his feet was reminiscent Ballet shoe.

Long hair was braided into the night on a long thick braid falling over her shoulder to her hips.

"What are you doing up so late?" She walked over to the fireplace and sat next to, rub against him.

"I could not sleep. What about you? "

"I could not sleep." She smiled at him, girl. "Lavender calls Lolánka of sleep."

He laughed with her. It was really fun to see Lavender Brown and Ron together. She is still something giggled, hugging him or kissed, and he was forever red and tried to escape. Recently, Ron spent so much time on the men's room, where behind his girlfriend could not that Lavender began to worry about his health and ordered him some vitamins from the pharmacy in Diagon Alley for others.

"Thinking about what happened today between you and Ginny?" She asked anxiously, when the laughter had died down in the common room echoed a crackling log fire.

"I wonder," said Dean. "She spoke with her, right? The fact why they broke up with me. "

"The fact that pursuant to it are pretty big hero? Yes. "

"Do you agree?"

"God, no." She laughed softly. "It seems to me like absolute crap break with a great guy just because he does not meet the requirements for a girl's knight in shining armor."

"You do not want a knight?" Dean made to it on the table beside a lamp suspended sketchbook and pencil.

"I'd rather have someone who will again and again foolishly risking your life. Someone who'd rather stay with me than to go save the world several times before. I know it sounds selfish ... "

"No, it's not selfish," said Dean had little hoarse voice.

"I want a peaceful relationship with someone who I will be really happy enough to mindlessly into leaves no events on which threatens not only themselves but also their surroundings, and moreover there is no need, because there is a pile of more experienced people do. This is not something reprove Harry is dear to me as a brother, but look where he had one of his rashness introduced.

Had I listened last year and did not act rashly, he could live his godfather and I, Neville and Luna we did not have to be hurt. It was useless. "Hermione spoke touched his chest where both knew Dean was a long jagged scar. Remembering Dolohov.

"True," he muttered, but his eyes hypnotized her hand. Every movement massaging fingers lightweight fabric stretched revealing so sweet rounded shapes full breasts.

When she realized where Peeps, immediately started to offer his hand in his lap, her face bathed lovely blush.

She cleared her throat and looked at the papers clean block on the table.

"You inspiration?" She asked in an odd tone. Mixed therein stud, curiosity, and if Dean interfered, and excitement.

"No, actually I was thinking about smaller walk. What do you think? You're a prefect when they catch us, we can not pick up points. "Dean and jumped to his feet and helped Hermione.

"And where do you want to go?"

"What about the Astronomy Tower?" Suggested forcefully grabbed the sketchbook and girl's hand and walked to the door to replace the image of Gryffindor House.

"Wait," Hermione grabbed him with her wand robe pocket as silent Accio to summon prefect badge. He quickly pinned him, and put his wand and grabbed Dean's hand again. This time it was she who hastened left behind grumbling and cursing the Fat Lady and ran through the corridors to the Astronomy Tower.

They ran a spiral staircase and Veronica old wooden door. A cursory glance by checking if someone did not overtake, shut the door and secured.

He took off his robes, Dean spread on the ground so that they can rely on one of the pillars and Hermione are covered up. To be sufficient heat applied warm spell, huddled together and brunette put her head on the boy's shoulder.

Dean put his block on the knees bent as a new dose of inspiration did the white space of the first move.

"What are you drawing?" Said Hermione after a few minutes. She watched the snowy landscape of Black Lake and shadowed forest. A little farther out of the picture, Hagrid stood Hájenka from which the steaming and shining lights in the windows. It seemed the perfect scenery for Christmas cards and wishes.

"Do not be curious," Dean muttered absently, trying to remember the idea, he was trying to transfer to paper.

He had no idea how much time had passed, while drawing, but when at the end signed in the lower right corner and turned to the girl next to him quietly breathed her head on his shoulder.

Dean heart shuddered at the sight of her sleeping face. Pink lips parted, a little wrinkled her nose and thick eyelashes fan cast a shadow on delicate face. Hair Hermione had to unravel when he was not paying attention, so she now swaying over her shoulder and a few strands fell into her face relaxed.

Be careful not to wake her, put the sketchbook, grabbed the girl behind the knees and below the head and slowly laid her on her back on a warm bathrobe.

He lay down beside her, hugged her tightly with one hand on them settled blanket.

But we definitely did not want to sleep.

Too enjoyed it, it was Hermione, the girl he had two years deeply loved in his arms.

He gently began to stroke his side, enjoying the warmth that radiated. Palm slid on his thigh and under her nightgown, which she lifted her to her knees as she sat on the floor.

Dean shivered when he touched the warm silky smooth skin. Fingers gently drew abstract patterns high in the thigh and was so immersed in it that he did not realize when Hermione woke up.

He felt his face warm waters when it was staring cinnamon view.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. He wanted to withdraw her hand, but her hand quickly grabbed him and laced his fingers with him.

"Hermione?"

"I like you," she said softly. "If you do not, you do not stop."

"Oh, Hermione." Croaked passionately, leaned toward her and touch light like butterfly wings brushed against her lips.

"Do not want more than to touch you but if you have something to start with, I want to do it correctly. First date and all. "He kissed her and squeezed her fingers. Drew his thumb soothing circles on the back of the hand.

"I'm in love with for years, and calmly wait for me than you'll also feel something, but love should be out of love. Especially the first time. "Stared at her flushed face and darkened eyes.

"And what if it is out of love?"

He hesitated only a second, looked at it and allowed it to his heart began to flourish hope.

"Really?"

"I think I love you from our first waltz in the fourth year. At the Yule Ball I wanted to go with you but you did not ask for so long that I finally accepted Viktor offer. And you can not imagine how I'm jealous when you're going out with Ginny. I felt terrible. It's my best friend and I prayed every night that you broke up. "Hermione admitted throat tight. Her eyes glistened with tears and remove stubborn algae as small diamonds.

"I wanted to ask, but I could not find the courage." Said Dean, enjoying the feeling when his girl with him, her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

When he settled over her, squeezing the lower body to her hips and wrapped his feet with her, his

steel-hard manhood he pressed to his thigh.

One hand held over her body that she too did not depress while the other slid to the edge of her shirt and slowly it vyhrnoval above the hips.

Lips passionately printed on Hermione's mouth, tongues danced together in rhythm as old as time itself, and bodies moving in line as if they were from time immemorial.

Dean nails dug into strong shoulders, pulled away from under the feet of his lover and he is firmly wrapped around the hips, giving him to understand that he wants more.

A Dean had heard. He removed her nightgown, tossed it somewhere for himself and revealing her body shivering cold air.

She was more beautiful than I had imagined in my wildest dreams.

The only thing covering her were lacy panty briefs, in which burned with impatience to cut them off.

He smiled at her, it was a devilish smile, promising know yet unknown.

He bent over Rose dark nipples, and while the other one teased her fingers between her lips and sucked tortured her nimble tongue.

Hermione arched beneath him, seemed to be surprisingly flexible, and went so seductive moan that Dean had to clench his fists to take her immediately nevyhrnul and did not marry her, hard and mercilessly.

But Hermione deserved something better. The first will be soft, gentle and full of love, this is Dean Thomas care.

When he was sure that both breasts were the same care went down, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses to the elastic edge of panties.

Hooked for them on the sides of the fingers, it is agonizingly slowly withdrew from long legs and threw them to the shirt.

He gently forced to stretch legs and settled between them.

First, her fingers gently excited than he gave her the most intimate kiss.

Dean had made every effort to control it first wanted to bring to a climax before it enters into, because he knew that inside it will no longer be able to control.

Hermione sank her fingers into his hair, thighs squeezed his head and cried when her body was one love spasm after another.

Dean of the language overflowed its sweet taste, reminiscent of his sweet nectar of peaches. Last time he touched her mouth, stood up and pulled himself out of pajama pants.

It was a beautiful, slim and muscular, with a body more like a bodybuilder than a swimmer as Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley.

Hermione's eyes but most attracted massive excited penis sticking out of a thicket of dark curly hair.

Dean sensed her fear at the sight of his size, and so when he joined her, pressed his body hard on her soft curves, hugged her tightly and kissed her swollen red lips.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He settled between her spread thighs and fell on her back and began to stroke her entire body.

Soon forgot his fear and trembling with excitement and happy anticipation.

Dean is prepared, and when he felt utterly lost in their kiss, slammed into her wet body and took to her innocence.

She arched her back, desperate to escape the foreign penetration, and the man above her swallow her loud cry of pain.

She stared at him, accusing gaze of the eyes, tears streaming down her disappearing hair, teeth and a lip almost clawing into the blood did not give loud express pain.

"I'm sorry, my love," he croaked Dean, he hated himself for it, that caused Hermione pain.

"Soon it will be good. Just relax. I swear it. "

Her body with him for a few seconds fought before slowly released and adapt.

Dean began to move slowly, almost slid out of her, before she slammed, pits deeper into a responsive body.

"Dean. Dean, "Hermione whispered passionately eyes dark with lust, excitement and love.

He leaned his forehead against hers and began to move with much more confidence, knowing that she's really like.

For several minutes, the tower was nothing but jerky breathing, rustling fabrics and moan when they both neared the top.

He collapsed on her, lay his head on her lovely breasts, arms trembled with the effort, trying to completely nezalehnout and sweaty backs felt his fingers gently stroked.

Dean wearily plopped next to Hermione and hugged her as tightly as if he had every minute disappear and not return.

He liked to be with him nestled as she laid her head on his chest and leg draped over his thighs, so it effectively trapped, like him, into his arms, belonged from time immemorial.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. The pain had disappeared, really. "

"I was very afraid that I hurt."

"Hurting. I loved it. "She hesitated for a moment, as if thinking about something other than slightly shook her head.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. "

"Hermione," Dean kissed her several times in her hair. He hoped so she can show that it can ask anything.

"I just thought ..." The girl's face was as red as a tomato Dean watched in fascination where, until the blush goes.

"What were you thinking?"

"You and Ginny ... you too? You know, this ... if ... "

"Me and Ginny have gone furthest to the mouth. And even when they've always had to rebuild you. "Stopped her stuttering. "I'm proud of it. I was convinced that, for you have no chance. When I started it, I tried desperately to forget about you.

And as you can see, I failed.

I love you. "

She laughed, gave him a couple of kisses on his chest before he stood up, shivered with cold and tiptoed ran after ice stones for their clothes.

Dean sat up but instead reached for his pants, enjoying the view and watching his girlfriend.

She looked spoiling. Her hair was disheveled, wild tangle of her fell around her face, her eyes darkened to the color of aged whiskey, cheeks flushed and lovely lips swollen and reddened. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

With a sigh, dressed wand to cleanse both bathrobes, less carefully draped over Hermione's slender shoulders and pulled her. He did not bother with his tie, he just grabbed his sketchbook and hugged the brunette's waist.

This time they went slowly through the corridors, they had nowhere to hurry, enjoying the sweet echo of their connections.

Grumpy Fat Lady is reluctantly released into the common room. Before the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory last time Hermione kissed her and gently push sent her to sleep.

Dean stood for a moment with a dying fire, but with joy catcalls ran into his own bedroom.

From the bed of his classmates came the faint, if Rona very loud and very disruptive snoring and munching, Neville muttered from a dream, scared to death, the name of Professor Snape, shaking and sweating and turning so violently that ohodil blanket on the ground.

Dean smiled.

He sat on the bed and stared at his drawing.

Painted Hermione, it would not be the first time, but if they only knew that he actually painted the future, leaning against the railing in the Astronomy Tower. Her head was tilted back on his lips a gentle smile and hooded eyes shone with love.

Earlier it was a fantasy, now it is a fact.

Hermione Granger is his.


End file.
